shadowspirit020fandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Croft
Nova Croft is a 14-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Lumiose City of the Kalos Region. She is the only daughter and child of Pokémon Researcher Ryan Croft and Pokémon Doctor Amy Croft. She would have started her journey at age 12, but that's when her father went missing and she just wasn't ready. Her first Pokémon was a Froakie. Physical appearance Nova is a tall, slender and well fit young girl with black hair, tied up in a ponytail with turquoise blue eyes, both she inherited from her father Ryan. She has lightly tanned skin and three piercings in her ears. Her normal attire consists of a sleeveless black zipper hoodie over a pale, creamy yellow long-sleeve turtleneck shirt, black jeans, and calf-length high heeled brown boots. She wears a red backpack and black waist pack as well and is always seen with her Meowstic on her shoulder. Personality At first glance, Nova is a quiet young trainer, keeping to herself. She doesn't trust people so easily, and waits and gets to know someone before trusting them completely with anything. She doesn't show it often, but deep down, Nova is afraid of befriending anyway as she's worried they will leave her, just like her father did. She normally keeps a stoic and emotionless expression. The only time she ever shows emotion is when she is in a Battle. When fighting, Nova likes going to her limit and will often have people use their best Pokémon. Above all, Nova loves Pokémon and hates to see one being treated poorly. Despite this, Nova does have an extremely short temper, especially when someone says that a Pokemon's weak, but it normally takes a while for someone to tick her off. Pokémon Now aiming to be a Dark Master, Nova's top priority is capturing Dark-types, however, she will capture other types. She will call her mother to seen her a Pokémon from home for either a battle or to travel with, but most of the time will travel with the Pokémon she caught within the region. Whenever she travels to a new region, she always takes the very first Pokémon she got. On hand With Amy Shortly after she turned 13, Amy thought it would be good for her daughter to travel, not really start her journey, but get ready for it by traveling through a region. So, at Amy's persistence, Nova began her journey through the Kalos region and battled the Gym Leaders. She ended up taking Luxray along with Frogadier and Espurr, but also catching her own Pokémon. This was before she decided to become a Dark Master. Borrows/Belongs to Father After her father's disappearance, Nova turned to her Father's Pokemon for comfort. Despite belonging to Ryan, they will obey Nova and are fiercely protective over her. Traded Away This section is for the Pokémon that Nova traded away. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Nova released. History Prior to the series Nova was born and raised in the Kalos Region to Pokémon Researcher Ryan Croft and Pokémon Doctor, Amy Croft. At age of five, she was given a Froakie, as a birthday gift. Two years later, she was given a Pokemon Egg from the Anistar City Gym Leader Olympia, that later hatched into her Espurr. The next three years were happy for Nova, except when her tenth birthday rolled in. Her father had to leave to meet someone but said he would be back for her birthday plus a new present. However, it never happened. Ryan vanished from sight. Her father's disappearance took a toll on Nova and she was emotionally and mentally unable to do anything. Wanting to help her daughter out, Amy took Nova along with Froakie and Espurr to the Battle Chateau to help get started in battling. The Battle Chateau ended up helping Nova in more ways than one. It got her ready for her journey, when she would do it, it took her mind off of her father and even helped Froakie evolve into a Frogadier. Just before her 13th birthday, she returned to her normal self, well at least normal enough, thanks to Frogadier, Espurr, her father's Charizard, Delphox, Luxray, and his other Pokémon, and her mother's Pokémon. Soon after she turned 13, Amy pretty much forced Nova to start her Pokémon Journey.Taking her father's Luxray alongside her and Frogadier (having evolved during battles at the Battle Chateau) and Espurr, Nova traveled through Kalos challenging the Gym Leaders and collecting Badges. Eventually she collected 8 badges and was able to attend the League. She fought hard but ended up coming in the top 32, getting defeated in the Double Battle Round. Though her Greninja and Pancham put up a great fight. After the Kalos League, Nova headed to the Battle Chateau and did more battles, with one of the battles causing Espurr to evolve into a Meowstic and for her to rise up to the Marchioness Rank. About six months after that, Nova decided to head to Kanto, to compete in the league and to find clues on Ryan, taking with her Greninja and Meowstic. Achievements Kanto Badges Below is the list of Gym Badges Nova has won. *Boulder Badge (Battle at Pewter City!) Kalos Badges Prior to the series, Nova has collected 8 badges from the Kalos region.. *8 Kalos Badges (Prior to Battle at Pewter City!) Pokémon League ranking *Kalos League - Top 32 Trivia *In Kanto and Beyond, Nova owns a Kalos Town Map *In Battle at Pewter City, it is revealed that the Kanto League is Nova's second league. *Nova is terrible at Double Battles which led her to becoming one of the Top 32 in the Kalos League. *Nova went through many changes before landing where she is now. *Past names: Arielle White, Avery Locke/Lockheart, Arya Croft Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Croft series characters